Undead
Undead is a song by Hollywood Undead, released as the second single off of "Swan Songs." Overview When asked about who or what the attacks in the song are pointed towards, the band answered with their record label, which at the time was MySpace Records. When re-recording the song under the label of A&M/Octone, the band kept the same lyrics. Reception The song peaked at #10 on the Hot Mainstream Rock Tracks chart, #12 on the Hot Modern Rock Tracks chart, and #4 on the Bubbling Under Hot 100. "Undead" was released as a 7" single in the United Kingdom on HMV with "Circles" as a B-side track. During Super Bowl XLIII, a trailer aired for "G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra," which featured "Undead" as the trailer's theme song. The song is also featured in the video games "UFC 2009: Undisputed," and is part of the soundtrack of "Madden NFL 09." MMA fighter Josh Neer used this song as his entrance music during UFC 101. The song was used in the New York Knicks' 2009-2010 introduction video. The song was used in the NBC telecast of WrestleMania XXV, highlighting the match between The Undertaker and Shawn Michaels. Most recently, the song was used in a television spot trailer for the 2011 remake film, "Conan the Barbarian." The song was also used for Shiima Xion during his run in the indie circuit. For the 2011-2012 season, the Milwaukee Admirals of the American Hockey League used the song for their pre-game player introductions. In 2012, Deuce remade the song under the title "Nine Lives." This version consists of Deuce performing the original chorus, with a few lyrical changes. Deuce also sings over Johnny 3 Tears's verse making, slight changes to some lines. This track was used as a promotional release for Deuce's debut solo album, "Nine Lives." Music video The music video of the song features live footage of the band touring throughout their career, while performing the song live. It also features clips of the band recording themselves performing the song. Lyrics All: Undead! Deuce: (Undead) All: Undead! Deuce: (Undead) All: Undead! Deuce: (Undead) All: Undead! Deuce: (Undead) Da Kurlzz: (Undead!) Deuce: You better get up out the way Tomorrow we'll rise so let's fight today You know I don't give a fuck what you think and say 'Cause we gon' rock this whole place anway Da Kurlzz: (Undead!) Deuce: You better get up out the way Tomorrow we'll rise so let's fight today You know I don't give a fuck what you think and say 'Cause we gon' rock this whole place anway Johnny 3 Tears: Look up and see that motherfucking writing on the wall When you see J3T thirty deep, he's down to brawl Fuck all haters I see 'cause I hate that you breathe I see you duck, you little punk, you little fucking disease I got HU tatted on the front of my arms The boulevard, brass knuckles in the back of the car 'Cause we drunk-drive Cadillacs, we never go far But when you see us motherfuckers, better know who we are I got one thing to say to punk-asses who hate Motherfuckers don't know, but you better watch what you say From these industry fucks to these faggot-ass punks You don't know what it takes to get this motherfucking drunk I'm already loud maybe, it's a little too late Johnny's taking heads off of all faggots who hate 'Cause I'm a God, motherfucker, there's a price to pay Yeah, I'm a God, motherfucker, and it's judgment day! Da Kurlzz: (Undead!) Deuce: You better get up out the way Tomorrow we'll rise so let's fight today You know I don't give a fuck what you think and say 'Cause we gon' rock this whole place anway Da Kurlzz: (Undead!) Deuce: You better get up out the way Tomorrow we'll rise so let's fight today You know I don't give a fuck what you think and say 'Cause we gon' rock this whole place anway Charlie Scene: I'm getting used to this nuisance of fags who badmouth this music How fucking stupid and foolish of you to think you can do this You cowards can't, you never will, don't even try to pursue it I took the chance, I paid the bill, I nearly died for this music You make me wanna run around pulling my guns out and shit You're tempting me to run my mouth and call you out on this, bitch How ignorant you gotta be to believe any of this You need to slit your wrists, get pissed, and go jump off a bridge What? You can't see the sarcasm in the verses I spit? What? You think I just got lucky, didn't work for this shit? Bitch, I've been working at this ever since I was a kid I played a million empty shows to only family and friends What kind of person would diss a band that deserves to get big? I'd hate to be that person when my verse comes out their kid's lips That shit's as worse as it gets, this verse is over, I quit Signed "Charlie Scene" on your girlfriend's tits! Da Kurlzz: (Undead!) Deuce: You better get up out the way Tomorrow we'll rise so let's fight today You know I don't give a fuck what you think and say 'Cause we gon' rock this whole place anway Da Kurlzz: (Undead!) Deuce: You better get up out the way Tomorrow we'll rise so let's fight today You know I don't give a fuck what you think and say 'Cause we gon' rock this whole place anway J-Dog: White boys with tattoos, p-pointing right at you We're breaking everything, r-rowdy like a classroom Pack of wolves 'cause we don't follow the rules And when you're running your mouth, our razor blades come out But why you always pressing? You know I'm never stressing With fucking DMS, J-Johnny to my left Got Phantom and the rest who are down there at the west I grew up by drive-bys and LA gang signs So what the fuck you know about being a gangster? And what the fuck you know about being in danger? You ain't doing this, so you know you're just talking shit Mad at all of us 'cause every song is a fucking hit! Da Kurlzz: (Undead!) Deuce: You better get up out the way Tomorrow we'll rise so let's fight today You know I don't give a fuck what you think and say 'Cause we gon' rock this whole place anway Da Kurlzz: (Undead!) Deuce: You better get up out the way Tomorrow we'll rise so let's fight today You know I don't give a fuck what you think and say 'Cause we gon' rock this whole place anway All: (Undead!) Johnny 3 Tears: Motherfucking time to ride, ride All: (Undead!) Johnny 3 Tears: See you duck when we drive by All: (Undead!) Johnny 3 Tears: Motherfucking time to ride, ride All: (Undead!) Johnny 3 Tears: Why won't you punks just die, die? All: (Undead!) 2007 version The 2007 version of the track features extra lines from J-Dog during his verse: "Because there's nothing in my life except my dick and what I spit/So my dick is in my hand when I respond to faggots talking shit/Speaking of fags, already rapped with the drag/We killed him, then we stuffed his body in the Cadillac!" These lines reference cross-dressing rock icon, Jeffree Star, whom the band previously collaborated with on an unreleased track, "Turn Off the Lights." Both the unreleased version of "Undead" and the latter collaboration were intended to be released on the band's previous debut album, "Hollywood Undead." These lines are always rapped live by the band, though. The unreleased version also features additional vocals from former member, Shady Jeff. All of Jeff's vocals in the released version are replaced with Da Kurlzz's and J-Dog's. Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - lead guitar, vocals *Da Kurlzz - background vocals, drums, percussion, screams *Deuce - bass guitar, clean vocals *J-Dog - keyboards, rhythm guitar, synthesizer, vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals Trivia *The live version of this song was featured as a track on the live album, "Desperate Measures." *The main riff of the song is that of "Crazy Train," as originally performed by Ozzy Osbourne. Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Charlie Scene Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:J-Dog Category:Deuce Category:Da Kurlzz Category:Swan Songs Category:Hollywood Undead (album) Category:2008